Memories of Their Mothers
by Hillside Dancing On
Summary: Since Mother's Day is coming up, I wrote these songfics. Dib and Zim remember their mothers on Mother's Day and try to deal with the hurt.
1. Dib's Mother

Under the spring moon, Dib sat on his roof. It was dawn...the dawn of Mother's Day. But Dib's mother wasn't around to enjoy it.  
  
~Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven~  
  
The last Mother's Day he spent with her...it seemed so long ago. He was 5 and Gaz was 4. They had given her a big card that they had made themselves, but it was of poor quality.  
She had loved it, though. But that was before the night her car skidded off the road. Dib's heart ripped in half...if it wasn't for the car, she'd still be there. Gaz tried to hide the pain, but he knew. The hurt was still there.  
Maybe it would never leave.  
  
~Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven~  
  
Sometimes, when he was hurt or sick or sad, he still felt her presence. Maybe that was what got him started in the unknown. Some people worried that Dib would be suicidal as he got older. He didn't exactly have an easy life. But the memories  
of his mother kept him strong. Lord, he missed her. She would have probably been the only one to belive or even listen to his paranormal theories. After all, she had listened when he was 2 and thought a monkey lived in his room.   
  
~I must be strong  
And carry on~  
  
Now with Zim here, something he knew...she would belive him. To her, he and Gaz were never crazy or freakish.   
  
Dib headed across the streets to the local cemetary. He headed up a hill. There was a small, neglected grave. On it was the faded name of that special woman. The one who had stayed for such a short time, yet made so much of an impact.  
  
"Momma...I'm here," Dib whispered. He put a few fresh flowers on the grave. If he didn't do it, nobody would. Why couldn't they respect her?  
  
~Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven~  
  
Thinking back, she had left a mark when she had given birth to Dib and Gaz. She always had thick glasses and long, black hair with purple streaks that came natrually. He never knew anyone with purple streaks except for Gaz. There weren't many pictures of their mother.  
His memories were strong, though. Of her hugging him and Gaz, telling them they were special. When was the last time Dib had felt special? That he really mattered to someone else? Not long. He wondered if Gaz felt the same way.  
  
~Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven~  
  
Facing the grave again, Dib spoke to his mother. He knew she could hear him, wherever she was. She would still be glad to hear about what was happening.  
  
"Momma? I wish you were here. I just got some new videos of Zim. Gaz is writing in about a Game Slave 3. Dad's building robot monkeys but they only attack each other," memories flooded again. "I hope you can hear this..."  
  
Why did she have to get in that car crash? Why did that drunk driver hit her? She didn't deserve it...she didn't deserve that at all. Anger, saddness, guilt...so many terrible feelings that didn't have to be felt.   
  
~I'll find my way  
Through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven~  
  
The sun was coming up. He couldn't stay much longer. But it was Mother's Day. He didn't want to leave her. No. He wouldn't. He owed her that. Just a little bit longer to savor this moment.  
After all she'd done for him and Gaz...she didn't deserve to die and she didn't deserve to be abandoned on Mother's Day. Lord, when he was little, he'd never expected he'd be mourning for his mother. Change was cruel.  
  
~Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you beggin' please  
Beggin' please~  
  
"Momma, if that night, before you left, I ever knew what was going to happen...why didn't I tell you how much I love you? I miss you? I miss you a lot," he said. It was true. Did she know? He didn't want her to have died thinking he didn't love her.  
You never knew what was going to happen. Life could be scary sometimes. Sometimes someone was there, the next they weren't. You had to cherish all the time you had. He had learned that painful lesson.   
  
~Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven~  
  
Finally, he couldn't hold them back anymore. He let the tears flow forth. Flinging himself onto the grave, Dib hugged it as if it was his fallen mother instead of a cold peice of rock that symbolized her. As if she would realize how he felt. As if he could suddenly bring her back   
to see again. But he knew that someday, he'd be reunited with her. Sighing, he closed his tear soaked eyes. For a minute, he felt her warm embrace and saw her loving eyes. He heard her mellow voice telling him she was there to take care of him. Then he woke up. He had only been asleep about 10 minutes.  
But he knew that she was with him. But it was only a dream...a wondeful dream. And with that, Dib got up, wiped his eyes, and headed home.  
  
"I love you, Momma," he said.   
  
It was a love stronger then death.  
  
~Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong  
And carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven~ 


	2. Zim's Mother

On the other side of town, on that Mother's Day, Zim was thinking too. He had a mother out there...he knew it. Although he was 17, he missed his mother.  
Vauge memories of her flitted through his mind.  
  
~Dancing bears   
Painted wings   
Things I almost remember   
And a song someone sings   
Once upon a December~   
  
He remembered her comforting voice. She had made his life a little bit bearable in that harsh training. He had been seperated though, when he was still young.  
His last memories with her were of falling asleep in her arms. In his mind, that memory had never left. It still gave him strength.   
  
~Someone holds me safe and warm   
Horses prance through a silver storm~   
  
After that, he'd never seen her. But she had blue eyes and blue clothes. And Zim's heart ached for her. He looked up at the sky. If she was still alive, she was millions of miles away.  
He wondered if maybe she was thinking about him.   
  
"After all thats happened...I wonder if she'd still be proud of me," he whispered to himself.  
  
~Figures dancing gracefully   
Across my memory. Someone holds me safe and warm   
Horses prance through a silver storm~ ((I know it repeats but whatever I reads, I writes.))  
  
"When I take over earth, I'll find her again," he said.   
  
But how could he wait that long? Wait just to get a glimpse of the only Irken that was proud of him. That really cared about him.   
  
~Figures dancing gracefully   
Across my memory~  
  
He tried to picture it in his mind, but couldn't. How was he supposed to know what she would do? Time had wiped his memory off his babyhood memories, except for a few strong ones. He sighed and went into the base and  
sat down. Suddenly, he got an idea.  
  
~Far away, long ago   
Glowing dim as an ember~  
  
He stood on a hill. This was a vauge chance. But he put a rose in a rocket pod. Sending it off toward the sky, toward Irk, there was a chance this rose would reach Irk. Reach his mother. A chance that she'd know. At least he knew he'd tried.  
He didn't know that across the town, Dib was releasing a rose into the wind. The two were longing for their mothers. And both, just maybe, someday would meet them again.  
  
~Things my heart   
Used to know   
Things it yearns to remember   
And a song   
Someone sings   
Once upon a December~  
  
THE END 


End file.
